


Body Talks

by ikonicBTS



Series: Body Talks [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Tempo - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Zhang yixing - Freeform, alternate universe - exo, kim minseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicBTS/pseuds/ikonicBTS
Summary: "Are you a big fan of EXO?"I nodded my head vigorously, my heart pounding. "Yes! I am a huge fan of them!" I exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'huge' so he could really feel my sincerity. He just shook his head before looking at me intensely. The grin on my face almost fell due to how he was scrutinizing me, but I didn't let it get to me and kept the positive attitude."Are you willing to do anything for them then?"And as naive fan, I didn't think about his sentence that much and just nodded. "Of course!""Anything?" He made sure, examining me once again. I just him a smile, nodding for the nth time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/Original Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/EXO Ensemble, Oh Sehun/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & EXO Ensemble
Series: Body Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565395
Kudos: 13





	Body Talks

I am a huge fan of EXO, so it wasn't no surprise when I didn't reject the chance when it presented itself to me. Destiny really have its way of flipping everything around. It would sometimes play you, but would also sometimes give you what you want. At that moment, I wanted EXO, and EXO wanted me.

It happened on a random day. It was specifically after a fan-meeting when a staff approached me. "Do you want to talk and meet EXO personally?" I didn't even question the fact that she was asking me so abruptly and squealed, grabbing my best friend, Minsung. "Yes, yes!" I shouted in glee, too naive to even think about what could happen.

I wasn't oriented very well but it was already late at night and me and my friend, Minsung, were still waiting for our chance with EXO. The staff kept us on standby, and eventually, she let me stay in an empty hotel. I didn't question anything since I was so caught up with the idea of meeting EXO personally and actually having the chance to talk to them. I didn't even question the fact that she didn't let Minsung in with me, and told me that what I'll be doing would be confidential. Nonetheless, I followed the instructions and just waited patiently.

After being alone for ten minutes, a brand new staff entered. He was a middle-aged man, so I quickly stood up and gave him a polite bow. He just waved me off with his hand before giving me a smile. "So Jiwon, is it?" He started in which I nodded. "Ne, that's me." I smiled, suddenly beginning to grow excited. I could feel that I was really about to meet EXO.

"Are you a big fan of EXO?"

I nodded my head vigorously, my heart pounding. "Yes! I am a huge fan of them!" I exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'huge' so he could really feel my sincerity. He just shook his head before looking at me intensely. The grin on my face almost fell due to how he was scrutinizing me, but I didn't let it get to me and kept the positive attitude. "Are you willing to do anything for them then?"

And as a naive fan, I didn't think about the sentence that much and just nodded. "Of course!"

"Anything?" He reassured, examining me once again. I just gave him a smile, nodding for the nth time.

_Oh boy, was I stupid not to even evaluate what was happening to me back then. Maybe I was too young at that time, or maybe I was just really stupid to even believe that what he meant was an innocent thing. No, I was blinded by my immense adoration for EXO that I sold myself out. Even if I did so unconsciously, I still hated myself for it._

_They told me that they needed someone on who the members could release their inhibitions in. They wanted them to avoid relationships since they wanted to keep them single to attract more female fans and also keep them loyal. The only solution that they had was to give them a venue in where they could fulfill their so-called 'needs' that they wouldn't be questioned or be in trouble for._

_That night in the hotel, rather than meeting or talking to EXO, I was greeted by a very unexpected scene. I was eighteen at that time so I was legal enough to decide for myself, but it's funny how I wished my parents--or mother--was there. The staff didn't told me exactly what I was going to do, he just explained after the deed was done._

_My first customer was Minseok-oppa. Don't get me wrong, he was very gentle and kind. He made sure that I was really okay with the situation, and at that time, I really was. I mean, who wouldn't want their first time to be with someone they really like? Even if I was still young and innocent, I really enjoyed my first time with Minseok-oppa. I didn't think that I was being used and enjoyed the moment--enjoyed his touches and his kisses. It might even be a dream scenario for other fans, and maybe at that time, it was also one for me._

_The staff told me that they only select a fan once. They even make me sign a contract in where I promised that I would never tell a soul what happened. I just agreed and was somewhat thankful that I experienced being in bed with Minseok-oppa, since he was totally a dream to be with in bed. However, they might have developed a liking towards me because they hired me again a week after. They told me that Minseok-oppa might have taken a liking towards me and that the staff didn't have time to find another one, so they told me that they could pay in replacement for 'services'._

_Being in a family with only a single mother and a younger brother, I accepted it since they offered to pay me generously. I was about to enter college and my part-time job wasn't enough for the tuition as well as my other necessities since my mother was paying for everything else: electricity, rent, water, food, etc. I found this as a way to help her, and also, to help myself._

_It was now a year ever since I started, and until now, nobody knew about this 'job'. SM also had a very good way of hiding stuff so I wasn't exposed to the public. And not to mention, I also gotten close to the members._

"Jiwon," Chanyeol-oppa suddenly called my name. I looked up from my homework, seeing him staring at me from his seat. We were at his recording studio; Junmyeon-oppa was supposed to accompany him, but I ended up coming with him. Other than being their 'paid' employee who give 'services', I actually became one of their confidants and friends that they ask me for musical advice. Sometimes, they would even ask me fashion advices or show me their dances and have me listen to their pre-released songs. I like those times, but when it comes to my real job...I would end up hating myself. "Hmm?" I hummed, tapping my pencil on my cheeks as I think of the possible answer to my homework and at the same time, wait for him to say something.

"Come here," he beckoned for me. I stared at him--confused--but he didn't say anything else so in the end, I just stood up and went to him. He quickly pulled me into his lap, making me gasp for a moment, finally grasping what he really wanted. I immediately rolled my eyes and groaned in realization. "Really, oppa? We're at a recording studio."

"It's already 2 am, no one's around and no one's going to barge in the room." He compromised, burying his head on my neck. His hands were on my waist as he leaned his head comfortably on me, exhaling. I just observed him, seeing how stressed he were. They had been promoting for three weeks straight so he hadn't got a decent sleep yet, and if there's one thing you should know about Chanyeol is that he tend to crave for human affection when he's tired. "And you look sexy,"

I just rolled my eyes once again, scoffing. "I'm wearing a sweater and jeans."

"And even then, you managed to be sexy." He just found a way to justify what he said, his hands already roaming my body. I just let him do it since this was technically my job, so even if I have to finish my homework and wasn't in the mood for sex, I let him be.

He removed my sweater which left my torso exposed, since he also removed my bra in just a matter of second. He immediately buried his head on my breasts, sucking and playing with them. I just leaned backwards to give him a better access, putting my hands on his long thighs. He smiled while sucking on them, looking up to meet my gaze. "You have the best breasts, Jiwon-ah."

I rolled my eyes for the nth time, "maybe because it's the only breasts you've seen."

He snorted, also rolling his eyes. "Nonsense, I've seen a lot of breasts."

"What? Chicken breasts?"

He stopped for a moment, thinking. I suddenly chuckled at how dumb and cute he looked--he was seriously thinking about what I said. He might have realized that I somewhat tricked him and pouted, "hey, chicken breasts are delicious." But then he buried his face on mine again and flicked my nipple over and over again with his tongue. "But yours are much more delicious."

I just licked my lips, letting myself be aroused. Even if most of the time, I dread moments like this since I always feel so dirty, I just force myself to take it and to enjoy it. The guilt and the regret could come after. I pulled his head up so I could crash my lips onto him, in which he quickly responded to. I could feel him lift me up after a second, my hands that were on his thighs suddenly felt a rough texture. I pulled away for a second to assess the situation and saw that he put me on the control board of the recording studio, my legs wrapped around his hips as he hovered above me. "Are we really going to do this here?"

"Well I've heard you did it with Jongdae backstage." He suddenly spat out, his tone changing into something I couldn't determine.

"It's because the guy basically begged on his knees."

He then abruptly kissed me, grinding onto me before groping my breasts. "Well then, I couldn't lose, can't I?" He smirked as he removed his shirt and kissing me again. If Minseok-oppa likes soft kisses, Chanyeol-oppa likes rough ones. He also like being in control when it comes to intimate stuff, so I just let him set the pace and do what he wants.

"Do you even have a condom?" I asked when he moved his kisses on to my neck. I just heard a 'hmm' since he was busy sucking on every inch of my skin. Chanyeol also likes teasing; you know the type in where he takes his time before actually performing the deed. He likes foreplay and taking it slow, but right now, I have a homework to worry about so I couldn't actually accommodate teasing. And not to mention, there was a small clear window at the door of the recording studio, and the studio being inside their agency, makes it penetrable to any staff. I don't actually want anyone seeing me naked; I already had enough men on my plate. "Oppa, let's do it quick." I slightly pushed him so I could unbutton his jeans.

He just chuckled, bewildered by my aggressiveness. "Wha--why?" I just gave him a grin as I unzip his jeans, winking. "It's because I want it now." I lied, almost puking. It's not that I don't enjoy having sex with Chanyeol, it's just that...I had homework. And well, this kind of job wasn't actually the kind of work you'll feel proud after. He emitted a cute laugh and kissed me for a second before finally ditching his jeans.

He also removed my jeans along with my underwear, "Alright then, I don't have any problem with that." He smirked as I felt him put something on. I looked down and saw him putting a condom, making my eyebrows furrowed. When did he unwrap one and where did he get it from? 

He chuckled once again, kissing my forehead. "Of course I already prepared it a while ago." He answered my unspoken question. I just nodded my head meekly and prepared myself. He put his right hand on my hips while his left hand guided his dick to my entrance. He put it in slowly, and of course, he was biting his lower lip as he put it in that I found out was a mannerism of him.

I immediately moaned when he put it all in, my walls tightening. He also grunted, also putting his left hand on my hips to be able to control the pace. "Damn, Jiwon, you're so tight." Since he wasn't still moving, I took the initiative and pulled back and pushed forward, moaning. Chanyeol's was huge, so it was just natural for my walls to tighten even more.

After a minute of me just bouncing up and down, he finally moved and started going back and fourth in a medium pace, making me lean back. "Hmm, oppa," I groaned, my eyes closing as I clawed his back lightly.

He threw his head back as he increased his pace. "Ah yeah," he grunted, biting my ear slightly. He not only began to increase his speed, but he also began to go deeper and deeper with his every thrust, making me crazy. "Yes, oppa, yes!" The volume of my voice was beginning to increase as he decided that it was the right time to hit my g-spot, making me purr in pleasure. "Chanyeol, please!" I moaned, my head resting on his broad shoulders. He was also grunting continuously as he continued pumping in and out of me, every thrust making my toes curl.

I started to meet his thrusts, also bouncing up and down and also tightening my legs that were wrapped around his hips. When I tightened my thighs' hold around his hips, his thrust reached a brand new distance inside me that I almost climaxed right on the spot. "Oh god! Oh gosh, oppa! I'm close!" I shouted, putting my all to meet his thrusts.

He threw his head back again as beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. "Jiwon," he grunted, grabbing my head in order for him to aggressively crash his lips onto mine. "You're making me come, baby," he rasped, his voice deeper than before.

I kissed him back, feeling my core tighten as the temperature around the room seemed to rise. He continued thrusting in and out of me, every thrust deeper and stronger than before. "Oppa, I'm coming," I moaned, as one final thrust from him finally triggered my climax. "I'm coming!" I shouted, as I let my juices flow.

My legs tightened around him and so were my grasp that I held him closer, as he continued to thrust in and out of me faster while I was coming. "Holy shit, babe, I'm coming!" His tone finally increased as his thrust began to grow slower. I felt him stop after a minute in which I assumed because he was already coming. I let myself drown in pleasure and bliss, waiting for him to stop coming.

He leaned his head on my shoulders before he kissed my ear, then my cheeks, and my lips. He kissed me affectionately, caressing my cheeks. "Thanks Jiwon,"

I just forced a smile, feeling the guilt and the disgust creep inside me. Stopping the tears from escaping, I blink quickly and also kissed him. "Not a problem." 


End file.
